Drought Beast
Introduction The sound of a trickling, bubbling stream - surely a healthy flow of water which will not only satiate immediately but also have enough excess to fill multiple waterskins - is the temptation that draws living creatures into the maw of the Drought Beast. The alluring call of freshwater is even greater for recent arrivals in the Dungeon who come from an aquatic environment, such as giant toads and the short-lived River Mermaids. Appearance The typical Drought Beast resembles a swollen, thick-skinned cow with the neck and head of a horned cobra. They have a multitude thin, spidery-legs, and the age of the creature can be determined by how many of the appendages currently protrude from its abdomen. The undulating stomach of a Drought Beast bulges out profusely, easily as large as the entire other half of its body. This is the only part of the creature where its skin is thin, nearly transparent, revealing its roiling red insides. Ecology The Drought Beast’s key mechanism of survival is the gill-like flap in the centre of its distended stomach. The creature clings to the wall or ceiling like a roach, despite its considerable weight, and forces the gill on its swollen gut to open, allowing a steady trickle of its own blood to spill out onto the dungeon floor. Eventually this trickle becomes a stream, and sooner or later the sounds of this stream will draw all manner of life into the Drought Beast’s trap. With the massive excess of blood the creature stores inside itself, it can keep up its lure for hours - even days - as it waits for a meal to arrive. Combat Paralyzing Blood: Upon consuming the blood of a Drought Beast a PC who fails their save will be fully paralyzed within 5 minutes. If no further contact Drought Beast blood is made, the paralysis will fade after 1-4 hours. After being fully consumed by the Beast (and are therefore immersed in its blood), there are no further opportunities to save until the creature is slain. Touching Drought Beast blood with a bare hand has no effect except a mildly acidic sensation. A Drought Beast has no direct means of attack. Instead, it relies on the properties of the blood that its corrupted inner biology generates. This ‘blood’ is as viscous as water, in order to properly replicate the sound, and its colour is a light grayish red that can almost even appear to be dirty water on a dungeon floor. However, it is a poison to nearly all living creatures. The first effect it has is total paralysis, which will onset roughly 5 minutes after the first alkaline, metallic taste of Drought Beast blood. Secondly, the blood is a mild acid - no stronger than, for example, hydrogen peroxide - but is not directly damaging to the touch. When a victim stands or lies paralyzed next to a Drought Beast's bloody stream, it descends from the walls and begins to consume. It's viper-like jaw unhinged all the way to the back of its neck and - excruciatingly slowly - it wraps its toothless mouth around one end of the trapped creature and forces it down its throat. The Drought Beast has both an open circulatory system and an open digestive system, so once you are inside the creature you are fully immersed in its acidic blood. Slowly, ever slowly - over a matter of days or weeks depending on the size of the victim - the consumed creature will be used as a source of blood as it is broken down bit by bit, partially for sustenance but primarily to lure in future meals. Within the beast, you remain paralyzed but aware. You don't die from being eaten by a Drought Beast: you will die of starvation after your skin melts away and the blood begins to dissolve your muscle and fat. Treasure Despite its grotesqueness, the blood of Drought Beasts is sold in metal flasks by enterprising adventurers, the Wax Collectors, and the Church. It is especially useful to the Trapsetters Guild and any others who wish to poison their weapons with a paralyzing agent. Interactions Origin Category:Denizens Category:"Monsters"